


Ecstasy

by Lave9281kk



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and readers wedding night
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots, Tom hiddleston





	Ecstasy

As the evening progressed you could feel Tom eyeing you and you are perfectly sure that your husband is trying to undress you with his eyes. It is pretty obvious that Tom is gonna tear you gown apart at the first chance he got. You are not happy with that happening. After all it is your wedding dress and you and your friends spend months on designing this. The dress was pretty simple. A flowing satin bottom and lace brocade. It fits perfectly on you and you know that you look really good in it without anybody else telling you so. The months obsessing over your dress paid of when you saw Tom's reaction when he saw you today. He was captivated by your looks and you quite enjoyed the fact.

After waiting for so long you two made it to your rooms. You are so tired from all the dancing and a little bit tipsy from the wine. All you want is to just lay down on your bed. But as soon as you two entered the room Tom locked the door and soon his lips are on yours. He is kissing roughly and so passionately. You couldn't do anything other than kiss him back. You don't feel tired anymore you just want this moment to last forever, to feel his lips on yours forever. But after sometime air become a necessity and you two broke off the kiss. Both gasping. But Tom didn't waste much time. He started kissing you again, this time on your jaw and slowly making his way to your neck. He started licking and nipping his way down and settled on you neck biting and leaving marks there. You can't help but moan. You get him off his suit jacket and starts unbuttoning his white shirt and push it down his shoulders. One of his hand found its way to your left breast and the other to your ass and he started squeezing quite roughly. You could feel your thong getting wet. You wore a set of white lace lingerie underneath your gown. White lingerie are Tom's favourite. He started tugging at your dress forcefully. "Tom stop". You managed to croak out. But it didn't have any effect on him. "Tom stop" you tries loudly and that got his attention. "What is it?" He sounded little edgy. "I don't want you ruining my dress" you replied. "But i want to fuck you in this. I can't reach you breasts so it has to go" he said matter of factly. You sighed and got your side zippers open so Tom could lower your dress and reach your breasts. He stared at your strapless bra incredoulesly. "You were wearing this thing the whole day" he asked "woman" he groaned "and i had no idea". You can't help but laugh. " Oh is somebody upset" you asked him. Suddenly his left hand was under your thighs and right hand was supporting your shoulders and he swiftly lifted you up and you wrapped you legs around his waist. Tom slammed you against the wall and started assaulting your breasts through the lacy material with his mouth. Seems like being gentle is out of question today. He switched between your breasts sucking,licking and biting in a way that left you a moaning mess. Tom managed to get his right hand under your dress and rip off your thong. And you are dissappointed. You picked out the lingerie specially for him and he didn't even see it. But you are in no condition to complain he inserted his middle finger in you suddenly giving you a little shock. With Tom being huge and you always tight fingering is always necessary if you want to have comparitively painless fucking. After sometime his index finger joined then his ring finger and Tom started finger fucking you earnestly. He started biting your ear lobe "cum,cum for me honey" and you started cuming your walls tightening around his fingers.

He didn't even gave you time to come back from your high soon he was unbuckling and started to move towards bed side table. He is trying to get a condom you realised. "Tom stop I'm on pills" it was your little surprise for him. You and Tom never had sex without protection. "What" he asked apparently he is having hard time believing his ears. "You are not joking" he continued and you just smiles at him. Soon he is lifting you against the walls and trying to get your gown out of the way and slamming into you with his rock hard dick. Your eyes waters a little from the pain. But Tom doesn't give you any time to adjust he is thrusting into you with force, bending his face and capturing your lips in a brutal kiss. His right arm finds its way to your left breast and starts tugging and pinching at you nipples. You feel your orgasm building up again and you started climaxing again clenching against his cock inside you. Tom grabs you hip with his other hand and star to thrust into you with even more force. His right hand release your breast and find its way to your clit. Seems like he wants to make you cum again. Tom started whispering in your ear "do you want me to cum inside you, do you" you nods against him " tell me, tell me you want me to cum inside you". I want you to cum inside me" you replied. " You want to feel my seed filling you up, sliding down your thighs marking you. Don't you?" "Yes" comes your reply. "Do you love the feeling of my cock inside you, feeling my skin, just skin on skin. My cock deep inside you, deeper than anything you ever felt." You are literally sobbing by now "yes Tom yes" you told him. " Oh honey do you have any idea how tight you are. How your little cunt trying to milk me." You feel like you can cum from his words alone. " Oh maybe i will put a child inside you. Imagine your little belly so huge and round carrying your husband's child. Showing off to all the world who you belong to. Your little breasts getting bigger and filling with the milk for my child. Oh baby what a sight you will be then. All of your body round and filled and you begging me to touch you. Ah..." He is getting close. He suddenly rip of your bra and take your right nipple in his mouth and starts sucking voraciously. You hold on to his shoulders pulling on his hair. And after another second you cry out his name and climax suddenly initiating his own orgasm. Tom bite down on your shoulders his hips making eratic thrusts. You can feel him shooting rope and rope of his semen into you.

Finally he stills holding you tightly in his arms. Tom is flaccid now yet you feel stretched. Tom's lips find yours again. But this time with a tenderness. He caress you face while placing feather light kisses all over your face making you light headed. After sometime he pulls out from you and sets you down on your feet. Then his seed stars slipping out of you mingling with your own juices. You can feel it sliding down your thighs while you undress and you started blushing. Tom also get undressed and when you look at his face you see him staring at your thighs. Taking in the sight of his seed covering your thighs with a smirk on his face and it makes you blush harder. " Tom" you groans " not another word". He stars laughing and pick you up in bridal style and makes his way to the bed. He puts you down and settle down beside you. You rest your head on his chest covering yourself with sheet. His hands softly caressing you. And your eyes started drooping. Tom is also getting sleepy. He place a kiss on your forehead. " Goodnight my wife" he whispers. You smiles and reply "good night my husband". Then you both falls into sleep.


End file.
